Inside the Area of Effect
by Derugan
Summary: A certain hobby for curtain shooters, a certain game, and a Pocket Watch that ticks down the time remaining till "his" arrival.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou, all rights reserved to their respectful owners._

~Inside the Area of Effect~

For as long as I can remember, I had been an avid fan of "Bullet Hell" games. This particular interest led me to cherish something to an utmost extent. I think it was a discussion on the hardest games you have ever played, and I was the most thrilled at the time about that topic. I bragged on and on about how hard my game was, until a girl with long-black twin tails stepped in the conversation and brought up "Touhou". Obviously I'd make a fuss about how nothing was harder than what I contributed to the discussion, but after she shoved a disc into my hand- "Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil" –I felt a sense that I was being challenged. I however, first wanted to know why she kept games on her at all times, but before I got to asking, she was gone, and everyone was staring at me asking me what I was carrying. I played it off like I had just found a music CD on the ground, and carefully slid it in-between pages of Bullet Hell games I have. There was a new concern looming inside of my head, "What is this Touhou…and exactly did she give me this disc and leave so suddenly?" It wasn't until later that evening that I finally got home. I happened to see the girl with the twin-tails again, but I felt it was better off ignoring why she was waiting outside my house. I opened the front gate and was treading to my door before my head _made_ me turn back to where she was standing. Not only had I forgotten to close the gate, but she was staring me dead in my face, with somehow cute dark red eyes. I froze for a mere five seconds…before moving around her and closing my gate. Wait…why was I ignoring her presence? I felt my legs get super heavy as I tried to navigate back to the front door.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in? After all, I did lend you something that would change your life."

A feeling of regret crossed my mind, as I answered back. "What do you want? If it's this disc, then you can have it back."

Our eyes made contact for what seemed like an eternity. I saw her reaching for something under her shirt…and my first thought was an object to kill or beat me senseless with. My arm sprung out before I even processed the thought fully in my head. I had grabbed her arm, and was pulling it slowly from where it had been. As it extended more and more, inside her grasp was a case holding a game. Isn't that the game she gave me earlier? My eyes were fixated on the disc that was supposed to be in _my_ possession.

"W-Wha…how did you get that back?"

She put the case into my hand as she walked toward my door. I may be exaggerating…but I could've sworn I heard some giggles coming from her as she passed me. She knocked on my door twice, signaling me to come and open it. I approached my door while trying to write out the possible scenarios of her successfully getting in my house…and what could come of it. I tried to stall as I searched for the key in my pocket, but a click at my front door told me somebody had just killed me off. It was my older sister…wearing a black hoodie with small shorts. She had long hair with two strands that fell down to her chest, and a constant grin that always had that "cool" aspect when you look at her. I wasn't much taller than her, but I still had to look down to greet that same grin that was there- happy or sad. I thought I was in the safe zone since this weird girl was out of sight thanks to this narrow doorway. Such a shame that I forgotten that my sister isn't a fool.

"Who's your friend?" she asked in a monotonous voice.

All hell just broke loose.

"Uh…she's…she's just a-"

"I'm his...girlfriend."

Yep…this is it…If I'm not killed in my room by this girl…my sister will surely do me in for bringing a girl home unannounced. I let out a sigh and face palmed in this dire situation I got thrown headfirst into. Out of the gap between my fingers, I saw my sister holding out her hand…as if asking for a handshake from this girl.

"Azuka."

The girl shoved me aside and grabbed my sister's hand.

"Hakurei Mio, it's a pleasure to meet you Azuka-san."

I looked away while they got all buddy-buddy…but I felt my sister's glare. My sister signaled both of us to move aside because she was going out. Great…kill me even more why don't you?  
>I felt her whisper something into my ear…"Watch how you tread." I guess it was true after all, my sister knows what's going on without me having to explain it to her. I got lost in my own happiness before figuring out I still had company. I didn't even bother getting into more comfortable clothing; it may even be the last thing I wear. We walked up to my room; it was a junky place, but nothing you could navigate around with careful steps. I was in my chair by the time I realized she was complaining in my ear.<p>

"Why is this place so nasty!"

"If you don't like it…feel free to get the hell out, you did come here without my permission remember!"

She was searching around for something; ironically, she dug up everything besides what her goal was. Scattered clothing, shoes, porno magazines…absolutely everything but what she wished for.

"The computer is right here."

I turned on the LCD monitor which revealed a list of all the Bullet Hell games I destroyed. I can tell that she wanted me to pop in this disc, so without halt, I did so. I loaded it up, and was welcomed by a girl who faintly resembles Mio…except she was wearing this weird outfit. That, and her hair was longer. I paused a moment before finally pressing the "Start" button. There were two characters, the girl from the start screen- Reimu Hakurei…? It doesn't take me long to put two and two together. I removed myself from the seat I had been in, and turned to face her…not Hakurei Mio…but Hakurei Reimu.

"Alright, I'm surprised, what's going on here?"

"I'll answer your questions after you play the game."

This is nothing but a mere dream…it can't be real under any circumstance! What are the odds of me being met by a character from a game! This just doesn't add up! Around 20 minutes passed by.

"Rumia, Cirno, Hong Meirin, Patchouli Knowledge, and…who's this character?"

Her name popped up, it was Izayoi Sakuya. If I had made any mistakes, surely it was underestimating this particular boss. Before I had known it, she had reaped away all my remaining lives in stock, and I was greeted by a continue screen. My pride got the best of me, I only do one shots so of course continuing was out of the question. About a good hour passed before I finally decided to check the difficulty I had set it on.

"Lunatic…am I being insulted?"

Reimu had dozed off sometime around my 3rd attempt at Sakuya. I wasn't giving up anytime soon. Before I knew it, I was greeted by the sign saying "Final Stage: Rain of Blood over Elysium" I gave a sigh of relief and proceeded along normally. Avoiding barrage after barrage of Danmaku before…no way in hell!

"I've got to at least make you waste a bomb before the mistress gets mad at me."

"DAMARE! (Shut Up!)"

I woke up Reimu by yelling. I just couldn't believe the crap I was being spoon fed. Of course Sakuya's tricks wouldn't work on me this time, and she was blown away easily. I could see the ending in sight, but I was slightly worried since I only have 2 lives. Here I am, at the end of this game. Face to face with Remilia Scarlet.

"Ah…I see you finally made it to the ending."

I let myself get careless over two perfect dispels, and I was wiped out. Such a fitting ending, wouldn't you agree?

"I'm not done, but for today I'll put this down."

"Make sure you get some sleep tonight, because I'll be back tomorrow."

"You have a place to stay?"

She froze dead in her tracks after I asked her that.

"I'll be staying in Azuka nee-chan's room."

I got highly annoyed for some odd reason.

"Fair enough, but I doubt she'll let you stay in there."

It was dark outside now, so I flipped the blinds in my room and cleaned up. Surprisingly enough, Azuka came home just moments after we had a small chat about her. I heard the footsteps coming upstairs as I was moving around my room finding any spot that could possibly look any better after being cleaned. I let out a big yawn while getting off the clothes I had to sit in for an extra hour or two…I didn't keep track, and I went by assumption. My room was better looking, and it was time for me to say goodbye to this weird day. Hopefully tomorrow when I wake up, she'll and any evidence of her will be gone. It was a while before I finally got to sleep from exhaust.

"Hey…scoot over some."

"Yeah…w h...whatever...zzz"

"Thank you..."

I felt the warm sunlight shining down from my blinds…but that could only have meant that they were open. That wasn't the only weird thing; it felt like I was wearing a belt. I decided to take it off just in case I forgot due to some stupid reason. However…what I grabbed wasn't a belt…it was a hand of course.

"Ah…Marisa stop…"

I decided that the best way to wake up Reimu would be to pinch her hand…but don't girls bruise easily?

"Wake up…"

"Zzz"

"Wake up dammit…"

"Zzz…"

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Some screwed up sleeping habits this girl has…but I guess she finally decided to open up her eyes since she panicked to put distance between us. I was finally free from her death grip.

"It's ironic how I'm accepting this whole damn situation without dropping a list of questions."

"At least you're being considerate of how I'll feel to all of those questions."

I'd say it was about around eleven or something. I went along with my normal morning routine while thinking of a way to get rid of her. I cleaned up, ate breakfast, and washed the clothes. Not a single idea came to me about how to 'dump' Reimu. I just remembered she wanted something from me today. By the time I arrived back in my room, she was in completely different clothing. It was the outfit from the game I played last night.

"Need I even ask what that is for?"

"We're going off today."

"…Where exactly?"

"It'll be a secret until you arrive there."

It wasn't until later that I finally noticed that she was carrying a bag along with her, but how did she manage to sneak that pass me without me noticing? Before leaving the house, I went to check on Azuka, she's been quiet for a longer while than usual. I poked her door open a little, enough to see that she's knocked out cold on the floor. I'm sure she'll be alright. I walked down the stairs and saw Reimu waiting at the door…a little eager to leave aren't you?

"Alright, I'm all set."

"Let's hurry then, we don't want to be late!"

She grabbed my arm and rushed outside. I didn't have enough time to close the gate, but I'm sure Azuka will do it for me. When I thought about it, this looks like a scene from some anime I happened to stumble across. Even though this had been my hometown, I had no idea where we had run to, the whole place looks new to me. Then finally, we arrived at our destination. I…didn't know what to say. You don't see mansions in the middle of nowhere often.

"Reimu, what took you so long!

I looked to where that noise was coming from and noticed a girl on a flying broom. Did I just get sent to some strange fantasy world?

"It wouldn't have taken so long if I didn't have to go by myself dang it."

The _new_ strange girl looked at me.

"He he, Reimu surely knows how to pick her boys, despite being around girls 24/7."

She had this giant grin which gave you a bad vibe. Thinking back on it…I don't get bad vibes from other people…I only get them from Azuka…oh shi-

"So this is where you ran off to."

I didn't even want to turn around, better yet try to explain this to her. Oh? I got dragged into some fantasy world with flying girls and mansions in the middle of nowhere, thanks for coming?

"Azuka, when did you get up?"

"The moment my brother peeked through my door, I woke up, but I didn't budge a bit to keep up my 'knocked out cold' look."

Sigh…how many times am I going to get screwed by fate?

"Alright, what did I come here for?"

"Look to your right."

Let's see…a giant lake…like the one in the game?

"So this is where we are."

"Your friend isn't a stupid one Reimu; he's actually a smart one surprisingly."

"Shall we get going?"

We followed the broom girl into the mansion, it wasn't exactly how I expected it to look based on the game, but it gave me enough chills actually being inside the place.

"Right, I never asked for your name."

"It's Takeshi."

"Alright Takeshi, follow this hallway until you come to a big door."

Why was I the only one who had to go alone? I don't even know the place and the dangers that could be around any corner. At least this'll get me away from an annoying bunch for a while. I strolled down the hall deep in thought of where it leads. Sooner than expected, I came up to a big door. Should I even bother knocking? Ah, what a pain.

*knock* *knock*

…Nobody's there, time to reunite with the group.

"Give me a moment."

A frail voice shocked me. There was somebody in that room? The big door was opening by now, and I noticed where I was.

"Voile, the Magic Library."

"Hm, so you know of this place?"

Behind the door…was Patchouli. She was actually cuter than I had expected.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh…nothing at all, just…expected to see Koakuma instead of you at the door."

If I'm correct, I just skipped stages one through three. Since I don't think Patchy wants anything from me, I'll be shoved right to my nightmare…Sakuya Izayoi.

"This way."

"Oh right…sorry about that."

Chills ran down my back as I followed this girl through this mass library. I didn't see a single wall in this room, I only saw a ceiling. What the hell was up with this place?

"We're here."

Did we just honestly scale a giant library in under a minute?

"See this new hallway? Keep going straight, and when you get to a staircase, ignore it and keep going."

"Alright, thanks Patchy."

"Hm…"

Off I went down another hallway. I kept thinking back to what she said about ignoring a staircase…what did she mean by that? My conscious guided me down those stairs, completely ignoring that the hallway continued. This place was…scary….even for a guy. This door…what in it? I was so close to knocking on it…but I felt like I would've been dead immediately after doing so. I did the next thing, I peeked through the keyhole. I was looking into something red…wonder what it was. I took my eye away from the keyhole for a moment since my legs got tired from crouching. Alright, let's try one more time. This time…there wasn't anything red blocking the keyhole…it was the back of a little girl…with Christmas tree ornament wings. My heart started racing, I was sweating, and a feeling of dread befell me. I managed to stumble quietly away from the door…despite whoever that was in there already known of my presence. I walked slowly away from the door…before I heard a click. I just seem to have extremely bad luck. Something made me turn around. I only saw two red dots floating in the air…and that was enough to tell me to run away. I was frozen…and couldn't move. The dots approached me slowly, and I heard small demonic giggles echo through the air. That's it, if you won't move body, I'll _MAKE_ you move. I was running down the hallway back to the staircase. At the top of the stairs…was exactly what I didn't want to see in this whole weird adventure. I tried to walk around it, but its hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"You think I can just ignore you after this?"

"I already had bad run-ins with you Sakuya, could you give it a rest for a while."

"So you know my name, who told you about me…"

An evil grin crossed my face, if I was to die now, might as well have fun with it.

"I know all about you and your pa-"

A knife grazed my face…one hand was on my shoulder…and the other hand can't be fast enough to make me stop a short word. I heard the blood drops tinkle on the floor. I was confused…

"I'm sorry, but what were you about to say?"

I didn't feel any air going into my lungs…it feel like I was choking from so much fear.

"Don't you know it's impolite to ignore a lady?"

I still couldn't word something…and my heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Alright, maybe you'll answer a question for me. What's the biggest, roundest thing you can think of?"

It may have been low…but I managed to utter "The World." When I finally managed to turn around she was gone…? My ears were picking up on something…the sound of projectiles flying through the air. I tried to take a step forward, but something grazed and ripped my pants leg. I knew what was going on now…she just used a spell card…and I'm smack dab in the middle. Since I finally figured out, everything slowed down enough for me to see the trajectory of the knives. There was one heading straight for my chest, so I calmly stepped to the side…right into another knife that grazed my arm. If she was trying to teach me a lesson, I get it…let me out now. I can't deal with this forever, dodging one knife to graze right into another. By the time the spell card timed out, I was scratched up, and my clothes were done for. I seen no sign of Sakuya, and just slowly limped down the hallway. I wanted to go home more than anything. Hopefully I won't be killed for leaving a trail of blood on the carpets- I mean they're red enough already, so who'd notice –I just concentrated on finding whatever I was sent down this hall to find. I finally came to a door…who knows what the hell was on the other side of this. It wasn't locked, and I pushed on it. Inside were six people in total. Azuka…Reimu…broom girl…Sakuya…Remilia…and that girl from the basement. I limped forward for a few seconds before finally collapsing. When I came to, I was back home in my room, bandages were all over my body, and a small girl with scary red eyes was staring at me from the end of my bed.


End file.
